


Warmth (Kylo Ren x Reader)

by Whatupwippersnappers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Fluffy Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatupwippersnappers/pseuds/Whatupwippersnappers
Summary: You weren’t shocked to wake up to a stinging pain in your abdomen, you’d been expecting your period to start anytime now. But the pain had been so severe you couldn’t fall back asleep.Kylo had been gone for a couple hours at this point, so the warm bed you always liked to cuddle up into was quite cold now. To make it worse your heating pad cord didn’t extend to the bed, so your solution to this problem was to take all the blankets and pillows off the bed and shove them into your closet.





	Warmth (Kylo Ren x Reader)

You weren’t shocked to wake up to a stinging pain in your abdomen, you’d been expecting your period to start anytime now. But the pain had been so severe you couldn’t fall back asleep.

Kylo had been gone for a couple hours at this point, so the warm bed you always liked to cuddle up into was quite cold now. To make it worse your heating pad cord didn’t extend to the bed, so your solution to this problem was to take all the blankets and pillows off the bed and shove them into your closet.

Creating a snug warm hideout for you to cuddle up into, all other needs of the day could be postponed till tomorrow now that you are warm and the pain killers you took earlier are starting to kick in, you take it upon yourself to nap until Kylo gets back.

The sliding doors to you and Kylos quarters slide open and Kylo walks trough ready to see his girlfriend and relax after having yet another stressful day at war. He was quite surprised you weren’t jumping up to greet him until he notices the soft music playing and the very messed up bed. He finds you wrapped entirely in blankets and pillows everywhere with his clothes pushed to the opposite wall of what was once his closet and now your fort.

Knowing now that it must be your time of the month. Smiling to himself seeing your flushed face barely peaking out of the blankets, your small form moving silently as you sleep, not noticing as Kylo picks you up and carries you back to the bed and lays down by your side, encompassing you in even more heat.

**Author's Note:**

> (First fic I’ve ever posted, I have so many in my head so I decided on posting a few. Not the best first fic to start with but I got inspired by my cramps recently lol Hope you enjoy I promise I’ll get better at these soon)


End file.
